deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack-O vs. Skull Kid
Jack-O vs. Skull Kid is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description Guilty Gear vs. Legend of Zelda, These Two Unpredictable Tricksters of Unknown Power Clash, To See who Will have the Last Laugh-O-Lantern (Bad Joke..) Interlude Boomstick: Masks have recently been all the rage in the Media, I mean have you seen poor Hata no Kokoro?! Fans give her all kinds of face masks from other sources! Wiz: There is no avoiding it, Masks have identified all sorts of emotions, thoughts, and can even begin a revolution unintentionally, and these two villains know what it's like to use their mask as a weapon, such as Jack-O Valentine; the final servant of That Man. Boomstick: And Skull Kid; one of the more intriguing Zelda Antagonists! (Sorry Ganondorf...) He's Wiz, & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour, and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Jack-O Wiz: Way back in the Year 2010, Mankind has fully mastered the art of Magic. Traditional technology has been- Boomstick: WAIT! (Cues Record/dj Scratch Sound Effect) Boomstick: Are you sure we're not doing Sol Badguy again!? We already know he pwned The Black Beast in ONE. GODDAMN. ATTACK! Wiz: Be patient, Boomstick; I'm getting to it. Anyways, The Leader, and Creator of the Gears, That Man, KNEW the Gears weren't enough to win his battles. Boomstick: So he hired 3 complete monsters for the job to win his fights for him. I-No: The Sexy Rockstar that puts Metal itself to shame! Wiz: Raven, Axl Low's Future Self, and one of the most powerful characters in the GUILTY GEAR Universe. Boomstick: AND... Jack-O Valentine! The Sexy, Cute, and utterly dangerous self-styled Tactician! Wiz: You would think, for a moment or two that Jack-O can be attractive, but she has to have that mask of hers on at all times. Boomstick: But WHY, Wiz??? She's soooooo adorable! She could never kill a boyfriend even if she wanted! Wiz: Sheesh, Boomstick! Get your mind out of the gutter! Boomstick: Anywho, Jack-O is an un-born. This basically means she has yet to be born in the real world; and yet, instead of being "Un-Born" as a baby, she is Un-Born as some-''' Wiz: Don't even say it. Because Jack-O Valentine doesn't have a true life, as Boomstick just described, her emotions are unstable. 'Boomstick: She can switch from one emotion to the next in a matter of ''SECONDS unless she puts on that mask of hers! She is practically an ELECTROSPASTIC SPAZATRON!!! Wiz: Speaking of Electrospastic Spazatron, In Jack-O's opening sequence, which is actually the only story mode element involving Jack-O herself. In the cutscene, you can see her ROCKETING out of proportion, with I-No trying to stop her. If we can measure the vertical launch, and her height, which is around 5'5", we can tell this rocketing launch is at the speed of around MACH 4, or 3045 MPH/4900 Kilometers Per Hour, which would make a normal human disintegrate. Boomstick: That's not even counting her startup time, which during that time, ONLY LASTS ONE SECOND! HOLY SHIT! Wiz: Just one second of startup time is more than enough for her to go bananas! And that's without her mask! Can you imagine how much more she can do with it?! Boomstick: Eeeeeh... I have no idea... Wiz: Jack-O typically uses physical force to fight, using a metal Jack-O Lantern like orb on a chain that beats up, spins legs, slings orb even spits green fireballs with her Metal Jack-O Lantern. Boomstick: She can even use that metal ball to grab foes, slam them, or even spit that fool out; But that isn't the only thing Jack-O is capable of! Wiz: What may be the most intriguing ability Valentine has is that she is capable of summoning ghost units from Pumpkin-Like Homes. These pumpkins can be picked up, thrown, and put back down. Boomstick: There are three classes of these cute... Things... We got the Lancers, which stab from a distance, melee, for standard combat, and those DREADED FLYING MAGES! Wiz: But this army is more than just classes. These Pumpkins require 15-20sec to lvl up, Lv. 1 pumpkins require 3 hits to destroy them, Lv. 3 pumpkins get destroyed after 8 hits or so, After 5 seconds, another unit will appear after the first one is out of the pumpkin After units attack there is a 3 seconds delay till next attack Boomstick: But these forces have changing weapons as they Lv. Up! Wiz: Lancers start with sticks, then spears, and finally tridents. Knights start with practice swords, then shortswords, and finally, broadswords. Last but not least: Magicians start with wooden staffs, then wands, and finally, star rods. Surprisingly, Lv. 1 weapons alone hurt in large numbers. Boomstick: Jack-O can even manipulate her ghastly units by powering them up, causing an explosion, or even defending herself from said explosion by creating a shield, making close by pumpkins vanish, hell, even making your units vanish as an emergency situation! Talk about GUILTY GEAR 2: OVERTURE done right! Wiz: Jack-O even has a secondary shield that knocks down foes, has an Overdrive super that lands onto the opponent, and a Command Grab that goes higher, and does more damage than the primary version. Boomstick: But it's her INSTANT KILL that ends it all! Jack-O's OHKO binds her foe, while she is being thrown into the air many times! After that, she's in space, with wings on her "Ring Thing", and she delivers a kick that straight out murders her hostage! ALL WHILE USING THAT SAME DAMNED ALGORITHM ABOUT ROCKETING SPEEDS! Wiz: All that energy can cause an explosion big enough to blow up an area at least 7500 miles; maybe even more! Boomstick: CALL THE WORLD'S ARMIES! Tell them they suck, and Jack-O is better than you! Wiz: Now wait just a- Boomstick: NOPE, NO WAITING! We clearly are outclassed as Magic is not invented! And... Wiz: Shutting you off for insulting the people who gave their lives to save ours. Boomstick: NO! W-''' (Staticky sounds) Wiz: Jack-O is on the run from That Man, and the rest of his cronies. But she can hold her own just fine. If her army can't handle the fight, Jack-O has many applications to choose from. Saccing, Powering them up, even helping her units. Her speed as a flying menace surpasses most opponents in the GUILTY GEAR universe. And she can live even without her mask. And her OHKO is inescapable! Ah, what the hell... It's just not as fun without Boomstick... (Turns Boomstick On.) '''Boomstick: So, what did I miss? Wiz: Basically all the pluses. Boomstick: Well, in that case... Each unit, regardless of level only lasts two hits! And leveling up takes quite a bit! And while she can use those bases as weapons too, you're better off using your army! Wiz: Jack-O would have to defend her ghost army as much as possible, and they would still die. Not only would she have to upgrade her units while they are alive, but the only constant out of this is that they retain their current level. No wait, that's not even the case at all! Boomstick: But while bases can regenerate overtime, Jack-O's organ thing exterminates a whole bar for what action of the same button as a unit would be better off with, SO JACK HAS TO FIGHT WITH HER UNITS NOW! Wiz: Finally, not much is known about Jack-O's story unfortunately, just information on Bedman, Elphelt, the Assassin's Guild, and nothing else. Boomstick: But don't let her hot body fool you! Jack-O is one hell of a force to be reckoned with! She has many applications, an army marching one by one by one, then two, by two, by two! She is a danger without her mask, and loves toffee! Say, Wiz, why didn't we mention Toffee as a weakness? Wiz: Sure, she can be reckless without her mask, but lack of toffee is at least better than that, since, you know... Jack-O's not alive yet. Boomstick: Oh. Jack-O Valentine: Not Happening! Bye! Bye! BOOM!!! (I-No falls on the floor from the shockwave.) Skull Kid Prelude Death Battle *Pre-Fight* *Fight!* *K.O!* Results... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Users Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years